Love lasts forever
by MissKaraB
Summary: Layla is feeling down about her loss to Eve for the Divas championship, by chance she meets CM Punk, love blossoms between the two, but there's one person threatening to tear them apart. How far will Layla go to save the man she loves? How does this one person plan to end it all?
1. Things Weren't Meant To Be Broken

**Layla's POV**

I was finished packing my stuff up, I lost my re match for the divas championship, I had my foot under the rope, but the God damn ref was so blind he didn't see! I could be champion right now... if he didn't mess it up I...who knows? I truly deserve the be the champion, I fought through my injury just for Eve to cheat her way to getting a match by getting Aksana to injure Kaitlyn and she cheats her way through matches. And for what? For her 15 minutes of fame?

I walked through the halls of the arena, I just wanted to be alone. So I decide instead of driving back to the hotel and get pestered by Kaitlyn and her fake sympathy, I decide to to for a walk, probably in the park and just sit down.

As I'm thinking about all that has happened tonight I see someone in the far distance. It was quite windy and every pocket of air danced through the leaves of trees giving a better way for the ribbons of the bright moonlight to make it's way through and give me a better view of the stranger.

I managed to make it out as CM Punk, he hasn't been the happiest of people, like myself, he has been going through championship troubles. Del Rio cashed in the MITB brief case on Punk, making him the WWE champion. I felt so terrible when I saw what happened that night, truth is, I have always felt this attraction and want of him. I feel as if it's love for me.. but it'll never be.

He was about to walk past me when he turned towards me.

"Uh.. Layla?"

"Yeah?" I ask, I wonder why he's talking to me, we've never spoke one word to each other.

"Ahh it is you, your accent gives it away.." He said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah.." I laughed slightly, it was quite awkward, as much as I've wanted talk to him, right now was not the time.

He looked around, seeming uncomfortable. "Hey... do you want to go for a walk? It can't be fun sitting here on your own, besides, we don't know what type of creeps are out tonight"

"Well... I am looking at you... sooo, I have a good idea of what creep is out tonight" I say and laugh quietly.

"Ooh, girl's got jokes! Well done!" He said sarcastically as he pat my back.

"Why thank you! At least I know I'm better than you!" I never knew he was this easy to get on with, I'd always hear stories on how much of an arse he is, and how anti social he is.

"Wait.. who said that? Unless you're a bit... well... if you have a few screws loose, then that's kind of understandable... you'd fit in with Randy! He's insane"

"Eh.. you're kinda right... about Randy being insane! Not me, I'm normal"

"Fairly.." He said as he sneaked a smirk on his face. "Hey look, there's a lake. Wanna sit over there?" He asked.

"Sure.." I smiled softly, talking with him has washed away my problems... for now at least.

"So Lay... tell me about yourself.." He said, as he looked over at the lake, with it lit up with the beams of the moon.

"There's nothing to say really.." I said as I also looked on at the scenery in front of me. "What about you?" I've hear many stories about him, and I wanted to know the real Punk, the real him.

"Same" He replied, as he looked into my eyes, our faces were inching closer and closer until he got up. He put his hand out and I grabbed it. At first we danced a fast paced dance.

"Oh my!" I said laughing "Who knew you could dance!?"

"Not many know about this... so I would keep it on the low if I were you.." He said as he winked at me.

"I bet..." I mumbled as I laid my head on his chest, we transitioned into a slower dance.

"You know Lay.. I have never noticed your beauty... I've seen you around Raw... but I have never took the time to look into those beautiful eyes you have and see that..well...you're pretty awesome" I looked up at him, surprised at this sudden outburst from him.

"Um... thanks?"

"No problem.."

We looked at each other, staring at one another while dancing, trying to see who'd break first. Surprisingly, it was both of us and the kiss we shared was the most sweetest I have experienced. If I could pick one moment that I wish could last forever it would be this. My one dream, of one true kiss has come true, and it is with the man I love.

* * *

It had been four weeks since Punk and I kissed, we were definitely taking it slow, absolutely no one could know about us. We wanted our relationship to be proper before we told anyone. He did want to tell a couple, but he understood where I was coming from, and I'm glad... for the first time, a guy was treating me like a woman, not a child or a slutty diva.

**Punk's POV**

I was on my way to Layla's room, I knocked on her door and no answer. I thought of another way to get her attention, so I knocked a familiar rhythm, it was her entrance music.

She opened the door and already I was astounded by her beauty, she was dressed simply, a shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail and there was minimal make up, never has a woman impressed me by not doing anything.

**Cody Rhodes' POV**

I cannot believe it... Layla and him... CM Punk, I could feel the jealousy travel through my veins, and my eyes were hollows of madness, he couldn't be near her..touch her.. even look at her.

If I can't have her, no one can. I listen to the conversation, to see if there's anything that I can use to my advantage...

"One kiss my sweet heart, I am after a prize tonight, I need a good luck kiss from my beautiful good luck charm. But I shall be back with the yellow gold before you leave. But if I cannot get to you for whatever the circumstances may be, then come back here, and look for my arrival by the moonlight. I'll get to you no matter what"

**No one's POV**

She kisses him and responds.

"I hope that helps Punk, I know you'll win. And no matter how long you'll take, I know you'll stay true to your words"

He was about to leave, but not before he softly took her hand in his and kissed it. She un tied her hair to left the waves fall down to her back.

**Punk's POV**

She let her hair dropped and I was over whelmed by the scent of vanilla, I couldn't resist than to take her into my arms, I buried my head into her hair, I was so deep into love for this woman, there was no hope of rescuing me. We were caught up in the moment, because we stumbled slightly into the door. That brought us back to reality, and we kissed good bye.

I went back to my room, and I looked at the window. There it was, the same moonlight that brought us together, never have I been so glad for it. If there wasn't any moonlight to light up the dark features of that park, never would I have been to it, and properly talk to Layla, and become so caught up with everything about her.

* * *

**So what did you think? This is going to be a two shot with this pair, it's based on a poem called the Highway man, some parts are taken from it, have a read of it and listen to the song of it by Loreena McKennitt. You'll understand why I chose this title in the last part. Also, have a read of my Orton one shot I put up yesterday.**

**Review please.**

**-Kara**


	2. The last time

I had saw Punk's match last night, he won and he did amazingly!

I hadn't seen him the same night, nor did I see him at noon. I knew he'd stay true to his words, he always does. And that's another reason why I love him. I just hope something hasn't happened to him, and he's lying in some hospital bed somewhere.

I was sitting in my hotel room, just sitting around, not doing much. There was a knock at my door, I opened it hoping it was Punk, but it was Kaitlyn.

"Hey Lay! You coming out with Natalya and I?"

"Uhh..no. I'm just going to chill here" I replied, hoping it was enough to make Kaitlyn leave.

"Oh please! It has been months since we have had a proper girls night!"

_Maybe because you yourself puts me off, and Punk and Natalya together are better to go out with_... I thought, I'm sorry, but I cannot stand her! She is still a rookie and she's getting title matches every PPV and Raw. Ridiculous!

"Hello? Layla? You there?" She asked, while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure, okay"

"Awesome! Meet us in the lobby in an hour!" She grins and hops away, yes, she really did hop.

I went to get ready for a night of advances and drunk girls throwing themselves at anyone and everyone.

It was nearing half eleven when I was done, and it was just in time, I finished a couple of minutes under the one hour time limit.

I got to the lobby to see most of both rosters, including a few faces that I really didn't want to see, and one who I need to see hasn't shown up. _Again_.

"Hey Lay, long time no see" Natalya immediately greeted me with a hug.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling it... I'm only here because Kaitlyn kept pestering me about coming out. I only came out because you were coming, if you weren't then I'd have just ditched her. No offence, but I have no idea why people like her now..." I couldn't keep my annoyance of Kaitlyn from coming out, I was letting out all my emotions out.

"As much as I like her, I do agree, she does get really annoying, but there's not many divas here now, and we should all at least stick together before another on of us get released"

"But she's such an idiot, she's heard me say how Cody really is, but there she is, flirting with him... but.. it's her funeral for when he does screw up.. big time" As I said that, Kaitlyn came over, with an idiotic grin on her face.

"Guess what guys!?"

Natalya and I didn't answer, we just shared a look that said '_We're getting real tired of you and your shit Kaitlyn.._'

"You guys are no fun! Welllll... Cody asked me out on a date!" She started to jump up and down and clap her hands like a bloody seal. Once she had finished, I just shook my head disappointingly and walked away. After all she heard from me about how bad Cody was and how dangerous he could be, she still decides to go on a date with him.

"Hey! Layla! Heeey!" I looked behind me to see Natalya catching up behind me.

"What?" I sighed as tonight has not been my night so far.

"It's her fault for being so naive when it comes to Cody, and you'll be the one saying 'I told you so' to her when he messes up"

"But it's not about that! It's about when he hurts her, not if he hurts her, and as much as I hate her, I just- I just don't want her to get hurt because of him" I could feel my tears build up, but I also felt a pair of eyes on me, I don't know who they belonged to, but someone of some importance.

**...**

Natalya, Kaitlyn and I were all at a table with some of superstars and divas from both the SD and RAW rosters, most were on the dance floor or at the bar getting drunk... not a bad idea.

I had just come back from the bar with a drink for myself, and Natalya clearly noticed something was up.

"Hey? Are you okay? You've been spaced out for the whole night"

_No I'm not fine, my boyfriend hasn't contacted me since yesterday, even though he said he would. For all I know he could be in hospital, in pain. All while I'm on a night out with everyone... what do you think?_ I thought, but instead of snapping at her, I responded with "Yeah... I'm just a bit tired, it hasn't been the besst of days" The last part was at least true.

"Okay.. well, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I don't want anything happening now"

"Yeah.. look, I'm just gonna go home, I'm not really feeling up to it anymore"

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" She smiled and I said yes and walked out of the club. I decided against driving because myself being tipsy and in a car isn't good, I don't want myself dying or anyone else for that matter.

As I was walking to the hotel, I could again feel a pair of eyes on me, I quickened my pace, and that's when I heard footsteps going about the same pace I was. I definitely knew I was being followed, but where I was, it was too dark, and I couldn't see anything clearly.

"Hello Layla" I turned to see who said that, but before I could get a good look, they put a cloth to my face, drenched in some sort of chemical, causing me to fall into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up feeling dizzy, my vision was really blurred and I could see a figure in front of me. As my eyesight was adjusting itself, I could see a couple of guns set up, whoever it was could just decide to end my life at any time, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't you dare try anything Lay..."

I turned my head to see Cody there, I knew he was a bit off since we ended but I didn't think he could do this.

"Cody, why are you doing this?" I was confused why he suddenly felt the need to tie me up and possibly, kill me.

"Oh no no no, don't you play the dumb, innocent little girl. I know what you've been up to" He said as he held a gun of his own up to his head and tapping his head with it.

"Cody, stop! You're going to kill yourself, j-just put the gun down" I said, trying my best to reason with him.

"Oh, me? YOU CARE ABOUT ME!? There was me thinking you cared about Punk... looks like I can let you go and we can live happily ever after, huh? Well I'm sorry Layla... it's not that easy! Life isn't that easy! Getting abandoned by the people you love! You think you can walk around with this 'I'm so sweet' act and expect everyone to fall for you! Not this time, I know the real monster, and that's you, wanna know where it's hiding? Well it's all up there" He whispered the last part as he pointed the gun up to my head.

"P-Please Cody, just don't shoot, please!" I was so sure he was going to shoot, but he didn't, he took it away.

"No Lay..." He started to run his fingers through my hair. " That would be to easy. Just to end it now. No. I'm going to let you stare out of this window, looking for your 'love of your life', I'm going to let you see him for one last time tonight" I started to cry at that, I didn't want for everything to end like this.

"Hey..hey Lay... don't cry, I know you don't want to see him, but I am going to let you suffer how you made me suffer, except your 'boyfriend' will be oblivious to what will happen, where as you.." He started to laugh at that and then decided to kiss me.

"Please Cody.. just let me go" I looked straight into his eyes and he replied with a flat out no.

_the hours crawled by like years, _  
_Till, now, on the stroke of midnight, _  
_Cold, on the stroke of midnight, _  
_The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers! _

I could see him, I could see him making his way to the hotel, this was it. This was the last time I was going to see him. The last time he was going to see me. I could hold it in, Cody awoke to my sobs and witness what I did. He went over the the cabinet and grabbed his gun. My last moments on this Earth. I'm so glad I got to see the man who owned my heart.

Punk's POV

I felt so bad for keeping Layla in the dark, I had to fly home for a family emergency, I just wished I told her, she's probably been worried, thinking the worst.

Everything was silent as I made my way up the stairs, the elevator was broken, so I had to suck it up and take the long route, I would have usually been fine, but I wanted to see Layla.

I bought her some flowers, some good ones, to apologise for my absence.

**Layla's POV**

Cody had set up the gun to my head, but before he shoots, he decided to give a speech. At least I won't be awake before I die, eh?

I can only call up two emotions right now, happiness, I finally got to see Punk, and to see that he was fine and well, and that nothing bad had happened to him during his absence. The second, sadness, that was the last time we'd see each other,_ forever._

I could feel his presence gain distance, and get nearer and nearer.

_Her face was like a light!_  
_Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath. _

This was it, if I was going to die, I would be the one in control, he never controlled me, and like hell he will control my life and what he does with it now. No one had that right, and it's not going to change.

"Haha, you did know I was really going to shoot you, right?" He asked, laughing as he did. He is a sick son of a bitch. "No, my real target in your man, and he is currently making his way here now, you can suffer just how I did, seeing your love leave you" He turned and waited to Punk to get to the door.

There it was, the rhythm of my song, but before Cody had a chance to put his finger on the trigger.

_Then her finger moved in the moonlight, _  
_Her musket shattered the moonlight._

**Cody's POV**

No! No! It wasn't meant to end like this! HE was meant to die! Not her, that asshole outside of the door was meant to die.. thanks to him coming here she died! It's his fault! HIS!

I run over to her. "Layla? Layla honey, please wake up, please!"

I couldn't believe it, she was dead. I walk away from her lifeless body and pick up the gun, he will not die how I planned.

**Punk's POV**

Shit! I ducked down as soon as I heard the gun shot, I have no idea whats going on.

I can feel my face fall when I realised where the shot came from, I just hope it's not from her room. I frantically knock and knock on her door, on the last knock I run in to see guns surrounded around her and blood pouring from her.

_Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the air._

I can't believe this, the only woman I have truly loved, and she's... gone. I pick her up and hug her, like it'll do some good. She can't be gone, she just can't! My first night seeing her in two days and it's like this. I should have took her with me, if I did, this would have happened.

"This was all your fault.." I turn to see Cody there, I see what she did now, she warned me with her death. Sacrificing her life for my own. "And now you're going to die.." And she died in vain.

They died in each other's arms.

Still on a dark night, when people go for a walk in the very park they got together, they say that they see a tattooed man and a small brunette talking, and then appearing at the lake, and kissing.

And the WWE Superstars and Divas say they see shadows that look like Punk and Layla walking through the empty halls, they even her a knock knock knock indicating her theme.

Proving that, love lasts forever.

* * *

**That's it, I think I did better on this part. I forgot to say last time, I merged two timelines together, so everything would fit. I may do more stories with this pairing, it's just thinking of stories to put them in.**

**Review please.**

**-Kara**


End file.
